


Особенность финских магов

by whisky_soda



Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723555
Kudos: 14





	Особенность финских магов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lios_Alfary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/gifts).



— А потом он его съел! — Суне замирает: спина прямая, как будто линейку привязали.  
Эмиль хмыкает, рассматривая прядь волос на свет, и вздыхает. Кончики обрезаны неровно — явно Анна успела добраться до брата. Младшему об этом лучше не знать. А завтра — сейчас уже поздно и нужно уложить детей спать — можно будет поиграть в парикмахера и незаметно подправить прическу.  
— И подавился, — Эмиль взъерошивает кузену волосы, тот не выдерживает, выворачивается из объятий и косится на Лалли, сидящего у них за спинами.  
— Щепка, поэтому тролль им подавился, — заявляет Анна. Она и не пытается делать вид, что не разглядывает гостя весь вечер. Словно кошка — мышь. Только вот Лалли — не мышь, а с кошками, удивительное дело, у него сложные отношения. Эмиль видел однажды, как Лалли с какой-то кошкой пошипели друг на друга, а затем разошлись, явно о чем-то договорившись. Эмиль это принял, он плохо разбирается в магии, во всех этих ритуалах и прочем. Чуть больше года прошло с тех пор, как он в это поверил. И все это время у него была одна цель — помимо того, чтобы выжить, и чтобы зарплата оказалась достойной, и чтобы не сжечь волосы, и вытащить при необходимости команду из задницы — понять одного конкретного финского мага. Про кошек он тоже спросит. Потом. Не самый главный вопрос, хотя любопытно.  
— Поэтому, кузен Эмиль, ты его откармливаешь? — В глазах Анны разгорается исследовательский интерес. Вся в мать, решает Эмиль. Ну, почти. — Чтобы ловить на него троллей?  
— Это и есть магия? — Хокан замирает, не донеся до рта ложку с любимой кашей. Он смотрит на Эмиля, потом — на Лалли, и опускает ложку в тарелку. Лицо у него задумчивое. И Эмиль с интересом ждет продолжения. Юные Вестерстрёмы непредсказуемы в своих выводах: озорство может разгореться от любой искры.  
Сзади слышится хруст. Эмиль улыбается, слегка откидывается назад, опираясь спиной о чужое колено, оглядывается. Обнимая тарелку с шоколадным печеньем, Лалли сидит на кровати. В тарелке уже ничего не осталось. И Лалли с задумчивым видом кончиком пальца подбирает одну за другой шоколадную крошку и отправляет ее в рот. Он на секунду задерживает палец у губ и внимательно смотрит на Эмиля. Тот сглатывает, думая, что детей нужно уложить как можно скорее, вспоминая фирменное укутывание Миккеля в одеяло, и необходимость быть тихими, и быть начеку, потому что мало ли взбредет детям в голову... В этот вечер у них за няньку Эмиль: и потому что он в отпуске, и нянька заявила, что ей тоже положен отдых, дядя с тетей с ней были солидарны, сказав, что и сами не против пойти прогуляться, а дети ведь так соскучились по кузену.  
Лалли — синяя лента на рубашке растрепана, Эмиль почему-то находит это красивым —подцепляет очередные крошки и вытягивает палец в его сторону. И Эмиль тянется… Не то что бы он любит это печенье. В его жизни были любые сладости, какие он мог пожелать. И простое печенье с шоколадной крошкой всегда казалось ему скучным. Но не теперь.  
— Ешь! — тарелка с кашей неожиданно появляется у него на пути. Эмиль удивленно моргает, а Лалли только наклоняется ближе. — Ешь, — упрямо повторяет Хокан. — В тебе должно быть много магии, чтобы защитить кузена Эмиля.  
Лалли моргает. Он неплохо понимает по-шведски, и Эмиль бы хотел знать, понял ли он фразу сейчас, но вместо вопроса срывается в смех и утыкается Лалли в колено, сгребая рукой Хокана в объятье. Он думает, что стоит рассказать детям — вместо сказки на ночь — о магии. Быть может, даже Лалли составит компанию.  
— Спасибо, — Лалли отвечает по-шведски и добавляет на финском, уже для Эмиля: — Я буду стараться.

***

Забираясь под одеяло, Суне вздыхает. Хорошо, что кузен Эмиль не увидел баловство Анны. Если б увидел, переживал бы весь вечер. Вот завтра можно будет попросить поиграть в парикмахера. Суне переворачивается на бок. Очень хочется проснуться утром и быть уже взрослым, ходить с идеальной прической, участвовать в экспедициях в Тихий мир, быть красивым и умным… да, и похоже, завести себе собственного финского мага. Суне решает, что об этом можно просить завтра утром. Любопытно же, приманиваются ли они на шоколадное печенье?


End file.
